


Intervention

by Pickleweasel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is in love with both Kakashi and Yamato, but the other two men seem to be together. Are they? Will Iruka have to get over them, or will he be able to nab one - or both - of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a KakaYamaIru contest. It is dedicated to the awesome Serani who is the one who got me into these three as lovers, and the Yamato to my Kakashi in RP-land :)
> 
> One thing of note - I tried to avoid using epithets in this story, mostly because it’s a threesome, and it could get convoluted. Especially because it’s this particular trio. Two have the same color hair, two are close in height, and they are relatively close in age… Anyway, hopefully it still flows well without the use of epithets.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful Saraste. Thanks, hon! Any remaining errors/issues are probably due to me not taking all of her advice XD

Iruka had a problem.

 

Well, technically, he had two problems. Said problems were named Kakashi and Yamato.

 

He had no personal quarrel with either man. They got along well, and chatted at the bar sometimes. He enjoyed both of their company.

 

Nor did Iruka have any professional issues with either of the jounin. Yamato’s reports were always pristine, and Kakashi’s had actually improved significantly over the past few weeks. Kakashi had even been turning reports on time, for once.

 

No, the problem was that Iruka was desperately in love with not just one, but both of the other two men.

 

It had taken him years to realize how deep his attraction to Kakashi ran, and soon after, Yamato had entered the scene. Iruka quickly found himself fascinated by Yamato, and had developed a crush on him as well, which soon became much more. He finally had to resign himself to the fact that yes, he was in love with Yamato as well as Kakashi.

 

And of course, it just had to be that, by the time Iruka had admitted this to himself, neither of the other men were single anymore. In fact, Yamato and Kakashi were in a relationship with each other, or so Iruka was nearly convinced.

 

The pair had not come out publicly as a couple, but the signs were there. Working in the missions office, at the seat of the rumor mill, Iruka had to suffer through mutterings about Yamato and Kakashi. The other ninja talked about how close the two had been seated at lunch, or how easily they had been laughing together, leaning into each other, after returning home from a successful mission. The two men weren’t kissing or holding hands in public, but they were definitely acting more than just teammates. In fact, Kakashi and Yamato were behaving similarly to the way Izumo and Kotetsu had been right before the two chuunin announced their relationship on a particularly crowded night in the bar. Said announcement had come in the form of a seemingly sudden passionate kiss between the two, which had been met with hoots, hollers, and applause by the patrons. A few people had grumbled at having lost their wagers in the betting pool, having been convinced that Kotetsu and Izumo were best friends, teammates, and nothing more. Iruka had been smiling then, but he would not have been able to react the same way if the two had been Kakashi and Yamato.

 

And it could be Kakashi and Yamato any day now. The thought made his chest tighten uncomfortably. Of course, over the last few weeks, a betting pool had been going for how long the two would take to go public. Iruka hadn’t made a wager; it would have been too painful. But he needed to know for sure whether Kakashi and Yamato were together, so that if they were, he could get over them. He was being realistic; there was no use pining over someone who was taken. If they were indeed together, he would just have to deal with it and move on. If they were to go public and be more affectionate in front of others, it would at least provide for more eye candy for Iruka, if he couldn’t have either of them. He was a practical man. But he couldn’t take this uncertainty any longer.

 

It was time for an intervention.

 

Naruto’s birthday provided the perfect opportunity. The blond was happy to accept Iruka’s offer to treat him to ramen, as usual. What was different this time, however, was that Iruka invited Kakashi and Yamato to join them in the birthday celebration. Both men had accepted, and dinner was spent mostly with Naruto babbling excitedly about his date with Sakura earlier in the day. When the meal was over, and Naruto had waved goodbye, Iruka steeled his nerves and asked Yamato and Kakashi if they would like to come over to his apartment for drinks.

 

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting. But there was something about the way how each of them agreed readily which made Iruka feel confident. He could do this.

 

Soon they were sitting down at Iruka’s kitchen table, drinking sake. There had been a lull in the conversation, so Iruka put down his cup and took a deep breath. He met the eyes of each of the other two in turn before speaking.

 

“I suggest you either confirm or deny the rumor that you two are together,” he said matter-of-factly, his tone not betraying his nervousness.

 

Kakashi choked on his drink, and put his cup down. Yamato pounded Kakashi on the back, and Iruka noticed a blush creeping up Yamato’s cheeks.

 

When Kakashi stopped coughing, he and Yamato shared a look.

 

“Well, I suppose now is as good a time as ever to tell him,” Kakashi said with a small laugh.

 

Yamato nodded, and then looked back to Iruka with a smile.

 

“Yes, we’re together.” Kakashi said.

 

Iruka’s heart sank in disappointment. He had still been holding on to a shred of hope that everyone had been wrong, that Kakashi and Yamato were just teammates and friends. But now that both men were in his apartment, and Kakashi had admitted it, Iruka had to face reality. And he would be strong.

 

Iruka cleared his throat, looked at each man in turn, and smiled, though it barely reached his voice. “Well then. Best wishes to you both. You should go public though, everyone is -”

 

It was Yamato who cut Iruka off. “Wait,” he said. “That’s not everything.”

 

Iruka looked at Yamato in confusion. How could there be more to it than the fact that the two men were together? That was simple enough.

 

The lovers exchanged another meaningful look.

 

“We’ve been waiting to tell everyone because of you,” Kakashi said.

 

Iruka blinked, confused. “Me? What do I have to do with it?” He nervously picked up his cup and sipped at his sake.

 

A blush darkened Yamato’s cheeks once more, and he looked over at Kakashi as if urging the other man to continue.

 

“We like you, Iruka.” Kakashi said simply.

 

It was Iruka’s turn to choke on his drink, and after a short coughing fit, his eyes flitted between Kakashi and Yamato. There was no mistaking what Kakashi had said, but Iruka still couldn’t help but ask, “What?”

 

Yamato nodded. “It’s true. We like you, and we have been trying to figure out how you felt about each of us…” he cleared his throat. “We want to be with you, we just didn’t know how to approach you about it.”

 

“It’s not like it’s common for a couple to ask someone else to join them,” Kakashi added. “We didn’t want to make it seem like we were just picking you up, that you were easy or anything. That’s why we haven’t told anyone yet. We were… hoping you would want to be with us, and then we could go public all at once, together.”

 

Iruka was rendered speechless for a few moments, his mind reeling with the idea. Both Kakashi and Yamato looked at him with concern before he was finally able to speak. All that he managed to croak out was, “Seriously?”

 

“Yes,” the other two men said in unison.

 

“Well… wow,” Iruka said. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. This felt like a dream, like his deepest fantasy being fulfilled… when he didn’t wake up, he realized that yes, it was real. This was truly happening.

 

“Wow. Um. Sorry. Just trying to wrap my head around this. I don’t know what I expected when I invited you here but it certainly wasn’t this.”

 

Then he realized that he hadn’t told the other men how he felt about them. He wasn’t ready to make a full blown confession of love, but he did want to tell them something of how he felt.

 

“I… I like you too. Both of you,” he clarified, looking back and forth between the two men and smiling. “I have for a long time. I just… once I realized it, I thought it was too late because I thought you were together.” He reached across the table and took one of Yamato and Kakashi’s hands each in his own. This was amazing. The two men who he was in love with cared about him too, and wanted to be with him.

 

Kakashi’s single visible eye lit up, and Yamato beamed. They gripped his hands tightly, and the three sat in silence for a few moments, just grinning at each other.

 

“So, would you like to go on a date with us, then?” Yamato asked.

 

“I’d really like that,” Iruka said, then paused. As much as he wanted to go out with the two men of his dreams, there was something that he wanted just as much, if not more. Something that he had fantasized about for ages. He had been waiting too long for this, so he took the plunge.

 

Iruka stood up, leaned forward, and planted a kiss firmly on Yamato’s lips. He only lingered there long enough to suck the bottom lip into his mouth and nibble at it, earning himself a surprised but pleased moan from Yamato. Then he pulled back, and pressed his mouth against Kakashi’s, which was covered by the ever-present mask. Iruka grumbled at the lack of skin on skin contact, and threw caution to the winds, pulling down the mask and claiming Kakashi’s lips with his own once more. A few seconds later, he felt a second pair of lips on his neck – Yamato’s. That, along with the eagerness with which Kakashi was returning his kiss, made Iruka realize that no, he hadn’t been too bold, and solidified the fact that yes, both of these men wanted him.

 

Iruka couldn’t have said how long they spent leaning over the table, taking turns in exchanging insanely arousing kisses and nibbles to necks. But there came a point where his back was aching from the position, and cock was straining in his pants, begging for attention, so he finally pulled back. He stood up straight, licked his lips, and caught his breath.

 

“About that date…” he said, then grinned. “Want to hold off on it for a bit and go to the bedroom first?”

 

Yamato’s eyes widened and Kakashi smiled, giving Iruka a chance to actually get a good look at the man’s stunningly handsome face for the first time.

 

“Sounds good,” Kakashi said, and Yamato nodded.

 

Iruka was grinning from ear to ear and he released their hands, walked around the table, grabbed each man by the hand again, and led them to his bedroom. This was real, he told himself. He was about to have sex with Kakashi and Yamato. How exactly the mechanics would work, he wasn’t quite sure… all Iruka knew was that he wanted them… and they wanted him.

 

The moment the three men entered the bedroom, Iruka turned and grabbed both Kakashi and Yamato by the collars of their flak jackets, finding the zipper pulls and attempting to undress both men at once. He made a frustrated noise when it proved difficult, and Kakashi laughed.

 

“Didn’t expect you to be so eager right away,” Kakashi said, and gently removed Iruka’s hand from his jacket, divesting himself of the offending item of clothing. He pulled off his shirt, mask, and hitai-ate and let them fall to the floor.

 

Iruka’s eyes swept up and down Kakashi’s torso, toned, pale, and marred by the occasional scar, and licked his lips, before finding words. “I told you. I like you both. And you like me. So why wait? Now take off your pants.” His words were met with another laugh from Kakashi but no protest from either of the other two men.

 

Iruka unceremoniously pulled off his own jacket, hitai-ate, and shirt, before looking over at Yamato, who had already done the same. Iruka nearly groaned when he saw that Yamato, like Kakashi, was as gorgeous without a shirt as he had imagined.

 

And then the pants came off. Forgetting for the moment that he was still hard and trapped in his own pants, Iruka couldn’t help but look from Yamato to Kakashi and then back again. He had to swallow hard to keep from drooling when he got a good eyeful of the other men’s cocks, both standing at attention and looking utterly delectable. Yamato’s was a bit thicker, and Kakashi’s a bit longer, and Iruka thought that both were perfect.

 

Realizing that he had been staring rather than removing the remainder of his own clothes, Iruka laughed at himself and shucked his pants.

 

And then he stood there, hard, horny, and yet not sure what to do next. There were so many options from his fantasies that he could have chosen from, and yet his mind had ground to a halt.

 

The other men came to the rescue, Kakashi closing the distance between himself and Iruka, and Yamato pressing himself flush against Iruka’s back, holding him by the hips. Kakashi’s lips met Iruka’s, and his hand played over Iruka’s chest and abs. Yamato kissed the back of Iruka’s neck, and the man in the middle moaned into Kakashi’s mouth at the feel of Kakashi’s cock hard against his own, and Yamato’s pressing at the cleft of his ass.

 

“Can I take this out?” Yamato asked quietly, touching Iruka’s hair band.

 

“Yeah,” Iruka said in a gasp, as Kakashi had chosen that moment to pull his mouth off of Iruka’s to suck one nipple into his mouth.

 

Yamato gently removed the hair band, freeing Iruka’s chocolate locks. He ran his fingers through the thick hair and nuzzled behind Iruka’s ear. “Smells good,” Yamato said, and dropped another kiss just where Iruka’s jaw line began. Iruka let out a pleased hum, and then suddenly his front side suddenly felt cool, bereft of the warmth coming from Kakashi. He looked down.

 

Kakashi had dropped to his knees and his mismatched eyes locked on Iruka’s. Iruka sucked in a breath when the man wrapped his lips around the head of Iruka’s cock, swirled his tongue around the tip, and then sucked. A surge of pleasure went straight through Iruka, and he fisted his hands in Kakashi’s hair, needing to hold on to something to keep his sanity. Kakashi let out a pleased hum , taking more of Iruka’s length into his mouth. Iruka could barely restrain himself from thrusting into that wet heat, and Yamato, probably realizing this, held Iruka’s hips tighter while continuing to suck and nibble at his neck. And so Iruka was trapped between the two men who were intent on making him feel amazing. Kakashi added his hand to the mix, rolling Iruka’s balls between his fingers, making the other man groan. Yamato released one of Iruka’s hips and began toying with a pert nipple, and Iruka found himself gasping for air, his head lolling back onto Yamato’s shoulder. He was getting lost in the feel of what these two men were doing to him. Kakashi’s talented mouth working over his cock, combined with Yamato’s lips, teeth and tongue, and both men’s hands, were driving him wild and he was turning into a being of pure need.

 

Iruka was able to scrabble together enough brain cells to recognize that if they kept going on like this for much longer, he would lose it right there. But he didn’t want to come just from this. They hadn’t even made it to the bed, and he wanted to make Yamato and Kakashi feel just as good as they were making him feel. So, despite how much he was enjoying the current assault, Iruka released Kakashi’s hair and managed to say, “Please… stop…”

 

Yamato’s lips left his neck, but Iruka still felt the breath hot against his saliva-slicked skin. Kakashi pulled back, releasing Iruka’s erection with a slick pop. A thin strand of saliva joined his mouth and Iruka’s cock, and broke when Kakashi sat back on his heels. He wiped his mouth with the back of the hand that had been playing with Iruka’s balls, and looked up at Iruka quizzically, the heat of arousal and want still in his eyes.

 

“Don’t want to stop everything,” Iruka explained. “Just… want to make you both feel good too. Lie down?” he said, more of a question than a command, gesturing to the bed.

 

Yamato squeezed Iruka’s hip once more before releasing it, and was the first to lie on his back on the bed. Iruka wondered for a fleeting moment whether they would all fit, when Kakashi lay down next to Yamato. Before joining them, Iruka couldn’t help but look from one to the other, not sure who he wanted to direct his attentions to first. He hadn’t thought through the logistics of this. Iruka didn’t want to make either man feel left out. He just didn’t want to get this wrong, didn’t want to disappoint either of them.

 

“Are you going to join us? Or did you want us to get started without you?” Kakashi asked playfully.

 

When Iruka gulped and didn’t respond right away, Kakashi rolled toward Yamato and cupped his lover’s face with his hands, kissing him deeply. Yamato responded enthusiastically, stroking his hand down Kakashi’s side.

 

That sight alone was enough to make Iruka’s cock jump and stir him into action. He got up onto the foot of the bed, and Kakashi rolled onto his back once more, watching him.

 

“How do you want us?” Yamato asked softly.

 

Iruka pondered for a moment. “Like that is fine. I want to suck you both.” Warmth flooded his body at merely stating what he desired, and he crawled forward to settle between Yamato’s spread legs.

 

Without preamble, Iruka took Yamato’s cock into his mouth. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other man when he first swirled his tongue around the head, then lapped at the slit. While he was sucking and licking, Iruka looked up into Yamato’s eyes, which were heated with arousal. Yamato reached down to stroke his hair, and Iruka groaned happily around the cock filling his mouth.

 

Iruka hadn’t been focusing on Kakashi during this time, figuring that the other man would get involved however he pleased, if he wanted to do more than watch. And Iruka had been right. He felt rather than saw Kakashi crawl behind him. He was unsure what Kakashi had in mind, but decided to trust and continue what he was doing to Yamato, who was making delightful noises in response to Iruka’s attention to his cock.

 

Iruka felt Kakashi’s hands skim over his ass, heard a whisper of “beautiful”, and then his cheeks were spread by strong hands. Iruka almost jolted up off of Yamato’s cock when he felt something slick and hot gliding over his asshole.

 

Kakashi’s tongue.

 

Iruka shuddered as that talented muscle circled, flicked and pressed, and he moaned around the cock that was still in his mouth. Determined to not let Kakashi drive him insane, he relaxed his throat and took in more of Yamato’s length, until his nose was buried in dark curls.

 

“Fuck, ’Ruka,” Yamato hissed, hands tightening in Iruka’s hair.

 

Iruka drew back enough so that he could suck hard at the head of Yamato’s cock, then slid his mouth down the whole shaft once more. He groaned the next time he drew up, because Kakashi’s tongue entered him, and began thrusting in and out slowly. Kakashi’s hands squeezed Iruka’s buttocks as he fucked Iruka with his mouth, and it was all Iruka could do to keep from grabbing his own cock. Arousal coursed through Iruka’s veins and he wanted desperately to get off, but even more, he wanted to please the two gorgeous, amazing men who were in his bed.

 

“Stop, don’t want to come yet…” Yamato said huskily after only a few more moments.

 

In synch, Kakashi’s tongue withdrew, and Yamato released Iruka’s hair. Iruka pulled off, staring once more into Yamato’s almond shaped eyes, and the man stroked his cheek, breathing hard. Yamato sat up and pulled Iruka into a kiss, and he closed his eyes, simply letting himself get lost in the taste, the feel of Yamato.

 

When their lips parted, Iruka realized that Kakashi was kneeling beside them, watching them. Iruka turned to kiss Kakashi, and the other man twined his tongue with Iruka’s. Iruka melted into the other man, reveling in his taste, which was so different from Yamato’s, and yet was equally appealing. When they separated, Iruka took a few moments to look into Kakashi’s mismatched eyes, before remembering what he wanted to do. Iruka started to push Kakashi onto his back.

 

Kakashi, however, had other plans. “No more,” he said. “Want you too much.”

 

“But I want to taste you too,” Iruka said, then dove for Kakashi’s cock, getting in one swipe of his tongue over the head, licking off a dot of precome.

 

Kakashi groaned and pushed Iruka back. “Next time,” he said. “But now… I want more.”

 

Iruka couldn’t bring himself to argue. Yes, he wanted to have Kakashi under him, in his mouth, but he also wanted more. His cock was demanding attention, and his ass was longing to be filled. “How do you want to…” He trailed off, looking back and forth between Kakashi and Yamato. The two were exchanging a look, and seemed to be communicating wordlessly.

 

“We… did have an idea,” Kakashi said.

 

Iruka raised an eyebrow. “Just now?”

 

The other two both laughed. “No,” Kakashi said. “We’ve… well, we’ve talked about being with you. And about one thing that we’d like to do.”

 

“Quit stalling and just tell me,” Iruka said impatiently. “You’re the one who seemed to be in a hurry.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “We were thinking about enjoying an Iruka sandwich. Me in you, you in Yamato. That is, if you’re up for it.”

 

If Iruka hadn’t been so hard already, just those words would have given him an instant erection. The thought of being sandwiched between the two men he loved, taking and being taken, was so arousing that he let out a small whimper of need rather than a full fledged response.

 

Kakashi looked at Yamato, grinning. “I think he likes the idea.”

 

“I think so too,” Yamato said with a laugh.

 

“Um. Yes,” Iruka managed, and scrambled to his bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube. Then he paused, wondering about the mechanics, and how they could do this without crushing each other. “How do we…”

 

Yamato was the first to take action. He crawled past the others and rested on his elbows and knees perpendicular to the head of the bed. “You prepare me, and we’ll both be on the bed. Kakashi will be standing behind you.”

 

The image made Iruka lose another bit of his sanity, and he gulped, nodding. The fact that Kakashi and Yamato had fantasized about this, had planned it out, made it feel so right.

 

Kakashi climbed off the bed, and Iruka positioned himself behind Yamato, kneeling. He uncapped the lube and applied a liberal amount to two fingers before dropping the bottle to the bed. Looking at Yamato spread open before him, waiting, trusting, made him want to tease, to taste. But even more than that, he longed to be inside the other man, and he knew that his lovers didn’t want to wait. So he held Yamato by the hip with his dry hand and pushed one slick finger into the other man, who hummed in approval. As he worked the lube around, Iruka searched and found that little gland that he knew would bring Yamato more pleasure. He stroked it with his fingertip, and reveled in the sounds that Yamato made in response.

 

“Mmmm, yes,” Yamato hissed. “Another… please…”

 

Iruka complied and added a second finger to stretch Yamato further. It wasn’t long before the man spoke again.

 

“’Ruka… take me.”

 

Iruka grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock before pausing. “What about you?” he asked, turning his head to Kakashi, who had been watching them all the while.

 

“I’ll prepare you when you’re in him,” Kakashi said, sounding as if he were having difficulty holding on to control.

 

Iruka nodded wordlessly, turned back to Yamato, and lined himself up. Yamato’s head was turned and he was looking into Iruka’s eyes as Iruka pushed into him slowly. Both men groaned and Iruka was nearly dizzy with just how tight and hot Yamato was. He curled over Yamato’s back, bracing himself on the bed with his arms. He wanted to thrust hard and fast, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

 

“You two are gorgeous like that. Stay there, for just a moment… and I’ll join you.”

 

Iruka whimpered and bit his lip. The tone in Kakashi’s voice was so erotic, and he wanted to be filled with Kakashi’s cock now, not in “just a moment”. To distract himself from that, and the desire to move, he lifted a hand from the bed to pinch and tease one of Yamato’s nipples. It hardened almost immediately and Yamato moaned.

 

It was then that Kakashi pushed a lubed finger into Iruka’s entrance. Iruka’s breath faltered briefly, and a second finger soon joined the first. Both brushed over his prostate in a tease that made Iruka moan, before withdrawing. He heard the sound of Kakashi coating his own cock with lube, and then felt the head against his entrance. A strangled sound that Iruka had never heard himself make escaped him as Kakashi buried himself fully in Iruka.

 

“Oh gods,” Iruka gasped. This was like nothing he had ever felt. He had topped, he had bottomed, but never both at once, and never, never, had he imagined just how good it could be. Or how perfect, how right it would feel to be between the two men he loved.

 

“Yeah,” Kakashi said, sounding a bit breathless.

 

“Can we move now?” Yamato asked, sounding impatient and needy.

 

“Yes, please,” Iruka said. He was trapped between them and couldn’t move without Kakashi doing something first.

 

Kakashi let out a laugh filled with mirth. “Sorry. You just feel so good… was savoring it.” With that, he wiped his wet hand on the sheet, and gripped Iruka by the hips, pulling him out of Yamato slightly. Kakashi drew back from out of Iruka too, and then thrust forward hard, driving Iruka deeper back into Yamato.

 

“Fuck,” Iruka and Yamato said in unison, then all three men laughed. Iruka was simply delighted. His cock and ass felt amazing, but the affection, need, and happiness that filled the room just amplified every sensation.

 

Kakashi set the pace, repeating what he had done before, slowly, achingly slowly. At first all Iruka could do was enjoy the feel of both men, but soon he needed more.

 

“Faster, ’Kashi,” he groaned. “Not going to break.”

 

“Me neither,” Yamato agreed.

 

Kakashi growled and complied, picking up the pace and the force behind his thrusts. Soon, all three men were breathing hard and letting out moans and groans of pleasure. Iruka was clinging to tattered threads of his sanity as he was filled, his prostate rubbed against by Kakashi’s cock, and his own cock enveloped in Yamato’s tight ass. He was already dangerously close to his limit, overwhelmed by sensation. Iruka put more weight on his left hand and wrapped his right around Yamato’s cock, stroking in time with the rhythm that Kakashi had set.

 

“Shit,” Yamato hissed. “Won’t last…”

 

“Don’t need to,” Iruka gasped. “Want to come… want you both to come with me.”

 

“’Ruka,” Kakashi said, arousal and tenderness in his voice. He sped up even more. “Come for us.”

 

And soon, Iruka was right there, so close, teetering at the edge. His hand faltered on Yamato’s cock as his orgasm tore through him. “’Kashi! ’Mato! FUCK!” His hips jerked of their own accord with the successive spurts of his release as he emptied himself into Yamato, and trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Yamato’s cock pulsed in Iruka’s loosened grip as he also came with a cry. Moments later, Iruka felt the hands on his hips tighten and Kakashi pulsed inside of him, grunting.

 

They collapsed in a heap, breathing ragged. Kakashi soon pulled out of Iruka and flopped onto his back, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Iruka pulled out of Yamato and lay next to Kakashi, and Yamato rolled to lie next to them both.

 

And they just stayed there, not speaking for several minutes, Iruka between his lovers.

 

His lovers.

 

He had just had sex with Yamato and Kakashi. Who just earlier that evening had said that they liked him and wanted to be with him. And now… they were lovers. Weren’t they?

 

“Bed’s too small for the three of us to lay properly,” Kakashi mused, interrupting Iruka’s thoughts. He turned onto his side to face the other two, head propped up on his hand.

 

“I can grow us all new ones. We’ll need them” Yamato replied, mirroring Kakashi’s movements, and stroked Iruka’s hair. “That is, if that’s what you want, Iruka.”

 

Iruka grinned, uncertainty easing. “Hell yes,” he said.

 

Kakashi and Yamato both beamed, and Iruka’s smile widened. He grabbed each man by the back of the neck and kissed first Yamato, then Kakashi. Then Kakashi and Yamato shared their own kiss, with Iruka watching. He let out a happy sigh.

 

“This is really real, isn’t it?” Iruka asked. “Here I was expecting to be left alone tonight, mourning the fact that the two men I love are with each other rather than with me. But… I really get to have both of you. We all get to have each other.” He smiled.

 

Kakashi and Yamato exchanged a look, one of what seemed to be surprise and delight. At first, Iruka couldn’t tell why they looked quite so amazed, but then he realized what he had said.

 

He had said that he loved them.

 

Iruka wanted to crawl under the sheets and hide. It was far too soon for confessions of love, and he feared that he had made a horrible mistake.

 

But then Kakashi stroked Iruka’s cheek, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Love you too, ’Ruka,” he said.

 

“Love you too,” Yamato echoed, toying with Iruka’s hair once more. “So happy to hear you say that.”

 

“Ohthankgoodness,” Iruka said in relief. “Yes. I love you both.” He paused, smiling. “Well. Glad that’s all out in the open, then.”

 

“Speaking of out in the open,” Kakashi said, “I believe you said something earlier about going public about our relationship? I know you were referring to Yamato and myself, but, well, the situation has changed.” He gave both of his lovers a winning smile.

 

Yamato nodded. “I’d be up for that.”

 

“Me too,” Iruka said, then wrinkled his nose. “After a shower. I’d rather we came out not smelling of sex with that ‘just fucked’ look.”

 

“But it’d be the truth,” Kakashi said playfully.

 

Iruka and Yamato laughed.

 

“Shower first,” Iruka insisted, and rose shakily to his feet. “It’ll be cramped, but I’m sure we can manage.” He reached out for his lovers, and warm hands gripped each of his before Kakashi and Yamato stood.

 

By the end of their shower, which was much longer than anticipated, the water had run cold. But none of the three lovers minded, having all been sated once more before they dressed and made the trek to the bar to announce their relationship.


End file.
